


Night Sky

by JeanneMartina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneMartina/pseuds/JeanneMartina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have always imagined them going on to "adventures" when they have a sleepover and Tooru being like "Look, Iwa-chan! That's this constelation!" and Hajime trying to look uninterested, but secretly being really fascinated by what Tooru tells him about the stars.</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy this fanart!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/gifts).



> I have always imagined them going on to "adventures" when they have a sleepover and Tooru being like "Look, Iwa-chan! That's this constelation!" and Hajime trying to look uninterested, but secretly being really fascinated by what Tooru tells him about the stars.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fanart!

 


End file.
